Tell Me a Story
by catchafallingstar
Summary: Bobby tells Marie a very cute story. It's what you would call literary sap.


Disclaimer: I don't anyone or anything. The song used in this is Etta James, "At Last." 

A/N: I hope you guys like sappy stories! Because here's another one…by me! Enjoy…even though this one TOTALLY STINKS! I'm sorry! R+R anyways so I know you guys like the cutesy romantic stuff and I'll continue writing them!

*****

Marie shivered as another burst of thunder struck the Earth. It rumbled before finally crashing down in a giant array of bright shock and sound. Marie usually didn't mind the occasional storm, but this one seemed to be especially bad and getting worse each second. She wrapped her shawl under her tiny body even tighter as she hurried along the long corridor to the room she and fiancé, Bobby Drake, shared. They had been together for three years now, and they had been the best three years she'd ever had because of him. He brought her unconditional love, something that she used to not be able to have before coming to Professor Xavier's School of the Gifted. Marie reached for her room key, which hung on a tiny chain around her neck. She paused, running the silver necklace through her fingers. The chain held two of her most treasured items as well as the key to her room. The first, a dog tag engraved with the word, "Wolverine" was a gift from her very good friend, Logan. It was quite old and parts of the metal had rusted from the many times it had been banged around. The other was a charm from Bobby: a tiny silver heart charm, which held a symbol, which combined Bobby's initials with Marie's, carved into the center. It was her most prized possession because it symbolized his undying love for her, even though he couldn't touch her. Marie didn't love Bobby because of his adorable blonde curls, or his bright blue eyes that always gazed tenderly into her own, or even the way he playfully flirted with her. She loved him because he took the time to see what was inside her. He had taken the time to truly get to understand her ways and know her heart. Bobby, unlike the hormonal boys she knew his age, didn't care about receiving anything sexual from her in return. He just wanted to be near her; he wanted to know Marie and to just be with her. And for that, she was eternally thankful for meeting someone so special like her love, Bobby. 

Quietly, she slid the key into the look, unlocking and opening the door. The room felt warm and a rush of steam blew at her as she entered her bedroom. Bobby must have just taken a shower. There, he stood, combing his wet curls while he standing in front of the full-length mirror. He turned as he noticed her come in, and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Hey there babe." He smiled. "I missed you today. Where were you?" He asked, as she took her sweater off and slipped on a pair of pink pajama pants. 

"I spent the entire day cooped up inside the library studying for Scott's exam. Then the storm started and I got scared." She smiled, smelling the sweet scent of Bobby's cologne float past her nose. 

"Well, I think I've got the perfect solution for making a princess feel better." Bobby replied. Marie giggled as she felt Bobby's arms go around her body and together they danced around the room. She followed his lead as they swayed to a silent beat. 

****

At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days over  
and life is like a song

****

They laughed, falling on top of the bed they shared as their tiny ballroom was transformed back into their bedroom. A bright flash of lightning struck once again, this time, sounding much closer to the school. Marie shook once again at its massiveness. It amazed her that something so normal could sound so hollow and frightening. Storms always reminded her of the night on Ellis Island and the fear she held felt that time. Glancing down at her long auburn hair, she sighed, holding up the white strands. 

"I think they make you look beautiful darling." Bobby smiled, pulling the strands behind her ears. 

"So, you can make ice cubes and you're telepathic." Marie joked, "Well, aren't I just the world's luckiest girl?" She laughed. 

"I'll say." He winked at her. "So, I hear your boyfriend's a real charmer eh?" 

"Yea, plus he's a real cutie." Marie pinched Bobby's cheek playfully. Another burst of thunder exploded outside and Marie trembled. Bobby felt her grow tense as other bolts followed. 

"It's getting late." Bobby said, glancing at the digital clock that stood on the nightstand. "Plus, it's kind of chilly tonight!" He noted at the coolness of the room. Then he added, "Maybe it's just me." Marie laughed, pulling the comforter up so it covered every inch of her body but her head. Leaning her head on Bobby's covered chest, she snuggled close to him as a bright flash of lightning shot to the ground from the heavens outside.

"Have you ever thought about us? I mean, what we'll be like in the future?" Marie looked up at him and into his blue eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Sure I have." Bobby stroked her long hair gently. 

"Tell me about it. What is it like?" She asked feeling Bobby's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Well…" and Bobby began his story.

****  
At last  
the skies above are blue  
well my heart was wrapped up in clover

****

"You and I live in this cozy house that's nice and tiny, but not too small, that sits back to the lake a few miles down from where we are right now. Our wedding will be filled with friends and family, and you and I will be married under the stars in front of those we love." He smiled, kissing her auburn head, "Of course, we have long since discovered a way for you to control your powers, and so you and I have two little kids, a girl, Abby, who will definitely be a daddy's girl, and a baby boy named Jacob, who you occasionally refer to as your 'teddy bear.' They love running around so we're always chasing after them in your flower garden. Our house always has a nice, warm feeling and there's constantly a fire brewing in the fireplace. Sometimes, when the kids are asleep, we spread a blanket out on the dark hardwood floors in the family room, and we cuddle like we are now, all night in front of the flames. The world is a peaceful place, and Magneto's forces have been defeated, so we can focus on being good teachers at Professor Xavier's School. New mutants are frequently being shipped in and the president has finally signed a law protecting us from danger." He paused, tilting his head to see if Marie had fallen asleep. She hadn't. 

****

the night I looked at you I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known well

****

"Keep going. I'm loving it so far." She smiled up at him. Marie could still hear the crashing booms outside, but somehow, they didn't seem so loud anymore. 

So Bobby continued, "Abby will have her daddy's curls and will be just as beautiful as her mother. Jake on the other hand, will have short croppy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Ororo always makes sure that their birthdays are filled with bright sunny days and fun times. Each Sunday, Grandfather Xavier likes to take them out to the back forest and teach them new things about life. Together, you and I educate new students about the greatness of being a mutant and not to regard their powers as drawback, but rather a blessing given to them and only them. Basically, we live carefree lives filled with love and happiness. People always tell us how perfect our lives are, but I just tell them how lucky I am to have found such a beautiful bride like you, and when they find their own perfect Marie, their lives as well, will be as great as mine." He sighed, running his hand up and down Marie's arm to keep her warm. 

****  
You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known

****

"You know Bobby, I could really get used to a life like that." Marie contently nestled closer to him and thought of how fortunate she really was to have fallen in love with such a great guy. 

****  
You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last   
you are mine

****

Marie smiled, slowly nodding off to sleep. All she knew was that being there in Bobby's arms made the oncoming storm, not seem so scary anymore. 


End file.
